


Nights In White Cotton

by gracefulally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship. Derek and Allison have been sneaking around for months. One night, Allison leaves her window open and Derek takes full advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights In White Cotton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrayedFromDestiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayedFromDestiny/gifts).



Allison was near-silent as she slept, lying on her back with a thin sheet draped over her lower body, though one leg was pulled out and tucked over the sheet for maximum comfort. The night air was at that near-ideal temperature at which covering up with blankets was too hot, but air conditioning would be pointless because the Spring air was still cool enough that leaving a window open was enough. She shifted in her sleep when a breeze ghosted across her pale skin, making the uncovered areas raise in gooseflesh, but just as quickly, she was back in deep slumber and completely unaware of Derek’s silhouette climbing through her window.

Crouching beside the bed, Derek watched Allison sleep with a soft look of reverence in his eyes. His gaze traveled over her dark, messy locks to her flawless face with long eyelashes, a cute nose, and pouty lips, to her long throat, to the loose-fitted white t-shirt she wore. Carefully, Derek pulled back the sheet to see that her shirt had ridden up to reveal her toned, long torso which met a pair of low-waisted white cotton panties before he saw her long, perfect legs, which were tucked ever so slightly at the knee so her feet — one of which wore a white sock and the other, bare — were hidden underneath the light blanket at the end of the bed, which Derek also moved out of the way.

When Allison didn’t stir after he had her uncovered, Derek smirked and slowly slipped out of his jacket and clothes until he was down to his underwear. With that same quiet reverence he’d shown before, Derek slowly traced his fingers over Allison’s exposed skin and delighted when she made the softest pleased noises and her body warmed to his touch. He paused to pinch one of her nipples and rub the bead between his fingers until it stayed standing when he released. He did the same to the other nipple and she started to stir.

Derek stood momentarily before he was kneeling on the bed, the mattress shifting with his weight as he straddled her thighs. With gentle hands, he slid her t-shirt up to reveal her breasts and licked his lips as he ran a knuckle down her breast bone, which made her suck in a breath. He was then ducking down to press a kiss on her mouth. That’s when Allison’s eyes flew open and her body gave a jerk into an arch out of surprise. Derek caught her fists as they flew up instinctively and he pinned her wrists back to the bed while continuing to kiss her, though she wasn’t reciprocating and clearly, still freaked.

As Derek finally backed off the kiss, he cooed a hushing noise and smiled down at her bewildered look. “You left your window open,” was the excuse he gave and Allison’s brow fretted momentarily as she frowned. He shrugged and continued to explain, “I missed you and was willing to chance getting shot for this.”

Slowly, Allison smirked, still sleepy and she stretched up to kiss Derek. “Well, I hope you’re planning on doing more than kiss me,” she taunted in a whisper before shifting a bit underneath him. She moaned tightly into his kiss when he moved her up against the pillows and squeezed her breasts. Derek smeared kisses down to her throat and her eyes fluttered closed.

“Hold onto the headboard,” Derek whispered and Allison obeyed, biting her lip as she watched him with curious eyes and an expression that was laced with both hope and trust.

Derek palmed one of her thighs as he sat back. He teased the top hem of her panties and smirked when she huffed in frustration. He was then pulling them down, moving so she could lift her legs and point her toes, as he removed them. Before Allison could drop her legs, though, Derek had caught the backs of her knees and pushed her legs up into the air. Her breath hitched when he moved down to kiss her groin before lapping quickly at the folds, teasing her. Allison bit at her lower lip and bent her knees, which she pulled back toward the headboard, further exposing herself to Derek.

Lowering himself to lay on the bed, Derek held himself up on one hand while the other laid against the back of her thighs to help keep her still. He licked her several times, up and down as he rubbed his tongue between and over her two holes, before he noisily sucked against her skin. Pulling repeatedly on her folds with his lips and even lightly with his teeth, Derek waited until a hushed noise left her escaped her tightened mouth, and he paused to grin.

Derek glanced up to Allison’s face and saw that burning, almost begging look, as her nails bit into the headboard. She wanted more and she wanted him inside her, but instead, Derek ducked and buried his face into her groin to lap, flick, suck, tug, and nibble until she was panting, utterly subcumbing to him.

Then he teased a finger in her ass.

Allison gasped and squirmed, her hands coming off the headboard to grip his hair as a frantic, “Derek!” left her in a sharp whisper. Derek held still and looked up to her with reassurance in his gaze and Allison mouthed soundless words before she began to relax. Then Derek moved his finger and a feathery breath left Allison as she arched back into the pillow and her arms went to hug her legs back to her chest.

Slowly, Derek fucked Allison’s ass with his finger. He returned to lapping at her folds and clit until he was shoving his tongue inside of her and rubbing the tip against the rough patch of flesh, there. Allison struggled to hush herself, but little hiccups of noises still snuck out and her heart beat faster and faster until the tiniest whine for more left her as she pushed against his finger, which became two fingers, and she sighed in frustration. The heat coming off her suddenly became too much for Derek to ignore any longer and he slowed down.

When Derek sat up and pulled away, Allison actually whined and Derek went stiff, listening hard to make sure that her father didn’t hear that sound. Relieved when he didn’t hear any movement in the rest of the house, Derek put a clean finger to her lips and made a shushing sound. He grinned when Allison bit the knuckle of the finger. He leaned down to kiss her, first soft and then rough, as he took her waist and moved her to the middle of the bed. Backing himself up to make room, Derek pulled off his underwear. He sighed in relief when he was finally naked.

Allison lowered her legs and scooted over to grasp his hard dick. She stroked him as Derek leaned to reach for the condom that he’d laid on the nightstand. Glancing down at her, Derek grunted softly when he saw the doe-eyed look she was giving him. She then teased the head of his dick with her lips.

“You don’t—” was the only part of the sentence Derek got out before Allison was squeezing a hand around the base of his dick and sucking so hard on the head that he lost his breath. His fingers quickly combed up her hair to hold the locks back from her face and he moved so he was actually in front of her as her head bobbed. Derek stuttered a breath when Allison got bolder and pushed his dick further and further inside her mouth until he winced and swore because she’d swallowed him entirely. As she rolled his balls between her fingers and looked up at him through her lashes, a bewildered Derek wanted to ask who’d taught her all of that, but the only thing he managed to utter was a baffled, “Holy shit,” before she backed off with a smirk.

Raising up, Allison pulled off her t-shirt and tossed it away before fluffing her hair as she sat back on her feet. She rolled her lips together with shy eyes, like she was embarrassed to be reducing Derek to grunts and swears. Derek shook his head as he leaned in to kiss her, holding her face with his palm and pulling back several times on her lips before he let her go. “That was good,” were the only words he could string together before his attention was back to opening the condom and rolling it on.

Derek held out a hand to Allison as he pumped his dick with the other and he moved to be sitting cross-legged in front of her. “Come here,” he whispered and helped Allison climb onto his lap. She planted her feet behind him and her hands found his shoulders as he slowly sat back, which lifted his dick into the air. Allison carefully swiveled and pushed her hips until she gasped when he was finally inside of her. Her eyes went wide with awe and Derek bit down on his lower lip as he pulled out the tiniest bit before pushing up to feed back into her. The resistance against his intrusion suddenly gave way to sex and they both took breaths. Allison’s eyes fluttered closed and she hugged his shoulders as she lowered herself onto him while Derek’s hands moved to hold the backs of her thighs.

The first few thrusts were awkward, Allison had to find the right footing and Derek, the easiest angle to work with, but after the fourth or fifth thrust, they were both moving and gasping. Derek kissed her hard on the mouth as they found a rhythm and then his hands moved to wrap around her and hold her against him. He managed a slight grin as his heavy-lidded eyes looked up into her face while her hair flopped and fell around their heated faces. They breathed in tandem, gasping and stuttering while Derek’s ass worked against the mattress and Allison pushed to meet his thrusts. Derek then went for one of her nipples with his mouth and Allison tossed her head back with a hiss.

They stayed like that, working and groaning in need as the bed softly rattled with their rocking movements, as the minutes ticked past. Derek kept on that nipple and then the other, until he could hear Allison getting more and more frantic and her nails bit into his shoulders. Catching her face with one hand, Derek brought her down into a kiss before that same hand slipped down massage her until she gasped harshly when he found her clit. Her legs began to quake as she tried to hold on, but Derek wouldn’t let her back off to prolong this and he fucked her relentlessly. Seconds later, Allison was biting his neck to muffle what would be shrieks as her muscles tightened around him.

Derek’s hips slowed with hers until they were just lightly rocking together as she twitched in his arms. Moving them both, Derek laid Allison down on her back before curling over her and thrusting back into her. He pushed fast and deep, slamming their bodies into each other until his vision exploded with white flashes as heat pooled in his belly and shot through his dick. Finally, he stopped moving and planted his hands to the bed so he wasn’t letting his full weight down on her. Allison breathed quietly as she kissed his face and lightly brushed his eyebrows with her fingernails, which they both knew was a secret turn on for him. Derek smiled as the flush in his body reached his ears.

“Good for you too, huh?” Allison prompted in teasing yet sultry tone that made Derek groan a little as he moved to pull out of her. He sat back, momentarily, to remove the condom, which he carefully sat to the side before he was gathering Allison up, rolling her, and sidling himself up behind her. Derek then threaded their fingers and gripped her back to his chest. He heaved a content sigh and kissed her shoulder, nuzzling his face against her hair a bit, showing his affection.

Allison chuckled before humming as she wiggled her way backward to tuck herself against him. She brought his hand up to kiss his fingers before sighing, too. She then settled down before Derek closed his eyes and pretended he didn’t have to leave before dawn. Maybe one day they could have this without the sneaking around, but not tonight.

“Totally leaving my window open more often,” Allison murmured after several seconds of silence. She laughed when Derek huffed in exhaustion.


End file.
